My Love, My Life
by Starla Q
Summary: The epic of my OC and how she and Ed solve human transmutation! They get it right and read to see what happens! PLZ review! NO FLAMES! S'all coo!
1. Chapter 1

Ed looked from side to side, wondering where his opponant was going to show up. Roy told Ed that to keep his title as state alchemist, he would have to prove himself on a feild of honor. Ed stood there waiting, the rest of the military watching and waiting for something to happen. Suddenly, from no where, there was a quick sound of rocks breaking behind him and before he knew it, his legs were drug two feet underground and two long braids encircled his arms. And there she was standing about him. Her two longest ebony black braids flawlessly warpped round his wrists, gripped by her hands far away from her body, holding his arms apart, stopping him from making any kind of transmutation. Her foot planted firmly on his back, crushing his face into the groud, stopping him from drawing a perfect circle, needed for producing a transmutation circle.

"She's quick and beautiful I see." Roy stroaked his chin in deep thought.

"Get off me you whore!" Ed did his best to wriggle around, but it was no good, the bindings on his arms were just too much. She smirked.

"I don't think so shorty!" She said in her deep sulry voice.

"Who are you calling a snot nosed little shorty?"

"You, shorty." With a quick jerk on her braids she lifted Ed out of the hole she made using Rentanjutsu (shes from Xing so you know), and spun him around, only to give him a kiss, in front of the whole military. He was about to get angry at her, not only for beating him so soon in the match, but also for taking his first kiss from him; but when he laid eyes on her, he was in love. She was taller than him (not like that's hard to do) with long black hair that reached past her bottom. Her shirt barely covered her large chest and her shorts were so tight that it showed of her bum perfectally. The girl was slender, even though she had a large bust, and curvy hips, her waist was still relativly small. Her cloths were all black and lined in pink lace and her high heel sandles gave her that extra bit of lift. She also had her hair streaked with red and blond, just so it stood out more on her dark hair. Her complection was milky white, and though Edward hated milk, he stared in awe at this beatiful girl standing in front of him.

"I think she likes you Ed." Roy smiled as he walked up to the two young teens. "Just for you Ed, I'll set you up with this nice girl. She'll be your new mentor, because obviously you need a little work." Ed shrugged. He knew he didn't need the training, but he wanted to get to know this beautiful vision that stood in front of him.

"Alright." Edward walked away and found his brother Al. "Hey Al. Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"No." Al said in his usually depressed voice.

"Well, I do now." Ed smiled as he walked off.

--

It's my first one so be nice and give me lots of good reviews because this story is going to kick ass!! I have it all planned out! LOLZ!! XDDDDD


	2. Chapter 2

To those of you who didn't like my fic, you can all just blow it our your rear now because you will now see how WONDERFULL Mentira is! THat's her name by the way, I didn't mention it in the first chapter, so now you know

* * *

Chapter 2  
"now you too will be in the same hotel room for a while until we get you ahouse to study in." roy said to Mentira and Ed as they sat in front of his desk. "We'll give you all the refrence materials you need to teach Ed rentanjutsu."

"PErfect!" Mentira jumped up and smiled. "Just perfect! I'll get to teach him all I know, rentanjustu is tricky but i'm sure it won't take you that long to catch on."

"Sure." Ed smiled. "uh, where's Al?" he looked from side to side

"I put him on the roof." Mentira pointed up. "He's really depressing, so he's happy up there."

"What/!!" Ed exclaimed and ran to the roof of HQ where he saw a big bird fountain. "What the fuck."

Mentira followed behind him. "I turned him into a bird fountain. And don't worry, his blood seal is on the inside of the metal in an air pocket so he doesn't die."

"I'm so happy here!" Als voice sounded from the splashing fountain surrounded by piegones.

"but we have to look for the stone al." edwared put his hands in his pockets

"I only get in the way, and besides, Mentira can be more helpful than me, she doesn't need a circle either. and she won't die if she goes in water. take her with you and then come back and fix me when you get the stone!"

Ed smiled. "Cool."

Mentira Imensa nodded. "I just love to fix things so you'll be back to normal in no time." she tied her long black braids in a knot to keep them from getting in the way. "let's go finish talking to roy." They went back into roys office and he continued.

"you'll be on the top floor and in room 609. make sure to keep it down, you dont want to disturbe the guests." roy looked like he meant something else.

Mentira and Ed left the room. "I wonder what he ment by keep it down? we're only studying."

Mentira fixed the lace on her shirt around her bust. "Like we'll be studying all the time. I planned to fool around." She smirked at him.

He blushed. "sounds good to me." He never really caught anyones attention on account of being too short, so this was a great idea to him to finally have a girl who was just so beautiful AND who wanted him.

"Besides that, guess what I did since I got here? I helped havoc get over smoking by attaching his cigarettes to the dogs collar. (Can't remember the dogs name, the little black one RIza has.) and then I attached a steak to Breda so the dog would chase him and keep the cigarettes away form havoc. And that works for him too, now he'll lose all that weight, no one likes a fatty."

Ed laughed. "You're good at this."

"I know. AL liked birds, so I made birds go to him. I also switched Riza's pants with a smaller pair so Roy as a little something to look at. Tight pants look better on women anyway, makes their butts show better. see?" She turned so Ed could get a look at her tight bumm.

"...agreed." He blushed again. "You don't mind people looking?"

"No." She smirked. "THat's how I don't get carded at bars even though I'm underage and how I get older men to buy me the drinks. IF I didn't want people to look, I wouldn't wear stuff that shows off my goods."

"And we're all all happier for it." He smiled as he continued to check her out.

Mentira smiled. "LEts go to our hotel room so we can break it in." She gave an evil smirk.

"You're just full of great ideas." Ed followed her.

* * *

MARVEL AT MENTIRA'S AWESOMNESS!! See she's not a bitch, everyone is going to love her because she helps out! and puts out! ;) (but only for ed)


	3. Chapter 3

so yeah, due to all you people out there who think I can't do it! I'm going to keep going even through the fire and flames!!

Here is the thrid chapter! now take it how it is.

--

chapter 3  
Keeping it quiet didn't work for either Mentira or Edwared. the bed frame even colapsed in their middle of doing it so the people below them started banging on their celing with a broom. neither of them cared. even tho it was their first time, they lasted really long.

Ed finally rolled off of Mentira after their amazing 4 hours of sex. "I can see this working." ed smirked.

"good, cause i'm gonna make you work for your knoledge. the better you are, the more you're going to learn." she smiled. "and after all of theat, You've just earned yourself a week of tutoring."

Ed kissed her again on the lips as he had been doing for the last long while. "better start learning as soon as I get up then."

"i thought you were already up." She made a joke at his hard-on.

"True." he laughed.

The next morning they studied together, taking little breaks at lunch and supper to do it again and agian. Ed was really enjoying the closeness AND the studying. It was his two new favorite passtimes combined. Sex was so much better than studying for him though, but studying WAS more important.

later that day, mentira was walking down the hall when she felt a strong hand grab her arm and pull her into a near-by office. "Roy? What the fuck?" She glared at him, he was holding her arm tightly.

"it's not fair that Elric gets to have you all to himself!" He pushed her up against the door and pressed his lips against hers. "I want you too!" he grabbed at her tiny shirt and ripped it open.

"no Roy! i though you liked Riza!" She tired to flail but it was no good, roy was too strong.

"That frigid bitch never puts out, but you do, you're different. I could hear you and fullmetal going at it. you're wild." Roy tore at her shorts and caused thm to fall off, exposing her naked body.

"NO! I'm not like that! stop it!!" she squirmed but to no use, the cornel was already having his way with her. it hurt her deply and she screamed in fear. the minutes passed as the cornel violated the young beautiful girl.

"Fuck off Roy!" Eds fist plunged through the door and punched roy right in the face, knocking him away from Mentira.

he held his beeding nose with one hand and buttoned his pants with the other. "If you say a word, I'll tell everyone about you and your brother Ed! you'll go to jail.

Ed had come into the room to comfort Mentira and he gave her his coat. "damn you you bastard. fine, but if you do somehting like this again, I'll beat you senseless."

"Edwared. I was so scared." she hugged him tightly. "I'm ruined now!" she sobbed on his metal arm.

"Its ok, I still love you." She held her tight.

"Really? I love you too." They kissed.

Ed picked her up and took her back to their room.

--

See! mentira isnr' the bad guy in this, she was just a victim! She's got a strong will to keep going on after somethign like this.  
i told some of you, the ending is going to blow you awya! just you wiat! it's going to be perfect!!


	4. Chapter 4

this is the second last chapter!! WOOT! I'd say thank you to all my reviews, but i only seem to get jerks for reviewers

anyway, i keep on moving on and i keep on writing even though everyone thinks this story is bad, by the next chapter, you will all be in awe at how great it actually is.

* * *

chapter 4

* * *

Edwared promised that he wouldnt le thte fact that the cornel raped her get in their way, he proposed to her and then they got married on the roof of HQ so Al could be part of the decorations. Finally, as an appoligy from roy, he bought Ed and Mentira a big house so they could live in and someday have a family.

"this place is so wonderful Ed, and thank you fo rnot judging me because of what happened." She sat next to him on their big black leather coach. they had just finished breaking in all the rooms of the house by doing it in every room.

"yeah. it wasn't your fault. I love you too much to let you go." he kissed her.

"agreed. we should celebrate by having a drink. i went out and bought beer so we could have it tonight."

"great!" they began drinking the botles of booze that mentria bought because she looked old enough to by liquor because of her skimpy cloths.

after having about ten of them each they decided to crack out the books. "hey edward." she spoke and sounded really drunk. "I think i figured how to make to the philisophers stone." she held up the book.

"really?" ed was partily falling asleep because he drank too much of the beer. "how?"

"Right here!" she laid the book down on the floor and then began drawing a transmutaysuin circle on the floor. it had a penticle in it and there was a heart for life in the centre. there were lots of different symbols on the sides of the circle. "it's witchcraft, not just alchemy. you need to speak a spell in order for it to work. that's why no one figured it out before. I'm just a little too clever for my own good."

She began. "I conjure thee oh circle of power, so that you will be for me a boundry between this world and the gate. open up and allow your power to flow through me and give lief to the phlisophers stone." she clapped her hands together and the circle lit up in a raimbow glow. "not long now Edward! soon you will see the power almighty! Allow it to become real and fufill my desires! Take this body and make it hold the eternal power of the great elixer." She stood up and allowed the light of the transmutation suround her in irridesence. The light grew and grew till it swallowed up everything.

"What in the world is going on?" Edward sheilded his eyes from the glow that was the power of Mentira. "I think she might have actually done it!" He stood up and looked on in awe. Soon the light became too bright to handle and he closed his eyes.

* * *

last chapter coming up!! i bet you can't wait to see how it all turns out!! everythign will allmake sence tomorrow when i post the last chapter. AND trust me, if you didn't like these chapters, you'll love the next one!! XXXDDD


	5. Chapter 5

Now, this will be the last chapter.

The rest of this fic is what went on in Mentira's mind, here's some reality to show you what's really going on.

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Ed opened his eyes after the blinding light went away. He had peered off into the hosiptal room through the slightly ajar door only to be met with a bright ray of sunshine in his eyes. He examined the room and was pleased to find that he was in the right place. "Hey, mind if I come in?" A nurse who was tending to the patient glanced briefly over her shoulder and gave him a nod. "Thanks. Make sure to keep quiet Al."

Alphonse, who was in his suit of armor, stayed as silent as possible. "Alright brother." He followed Ed slowly into the room.

"How's she doing?" Ed leaned over, his hands resting on his own knees, giving his body support. "Is she eating better?"

The nurse nodded and fixed her apron. "Yes, she's basically on relying on liquids for now, but that'll change."

"That's good." Ed looked at the slighly dazed girl, sitting slumped off to the side of her wheel chair. "Hi Mentira, how are you?" He spoke to her slowly.

"Um-goood. I wuv-woo." She managed to slurr out.

"I like you too. Did you go outside today?" He continued to make simple conversation with the disabled youth. Dispite her scars and obvious deformities, he did his best to keep a straight face.

* * *

"Do you think she'll walk again?" Ed rested his fists on his hips as he spoke to the doctor.

He lit up a cigarette and exhaled the smoke only to have it encircle his head. "It's hard to say." He looked off in the direction of the long empty hall that contained many more of his handicaped patients. "At best, I'd say we'll at least get her with a walker in a year or two."

Alphonse seemed a little relieved. "That's good news." He glanced toward his older brother who, at that time, had a darkened expression on his face. "Brother, don't feel so bad, it's because of you she's even still alive." Alphonse brought up a very good point. On their way passing through the city a couple weeks ago, they had wittnessed an accident; Edward had managed to pull all the survivors from the wrecked vhecial, but didn't notice poor Mentira till last. Due to the wounds she incured, she was left badly scared and mentally handicapped.

"I know...it's just...I wish I would have gotten to her quicker. I just can't help but feel guilty that she's in this state now." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "It must be so hard on her."

The doctor shook his head. "Don't feel bad, Mentira's family still loves her and visits her on a daily basis, not to mention they're incredibly greatful you saved her. On top of that, she's always excited to see you, it's like she remembers your face, helping her that day." The rugged, grey trimmed doctor smiled in a pleasing way. "She talks about you all the time and still has quite an imagination. From what she tells me and the other orderly, she's versed in the ways of alchmey, is an amazing fighter and, lest I forget, you two are in love and are actually married."

Ed couldn't help but blush. "You're kidding." He snickered. "I guess there's no harm in letting her think that; might not be true, but if it keeps her happy, just run with it."

The doctor flicked his cigarette into a nearby ashtray. "You're a good kid Edward, not many would be as tollerant as you."

He shrugged. "I guess. It's not her fault she's a little crazy."

Al gave a quick slap to the back of his brother's head. "Don't say things like that brother, you're terrible."

Ed clenched his teeth and scowled at his younger sibling. "What? She is a little loose in the head!"

"Brother!" Al snapped back.

* * *

Did you 'lol' any?

It's not that great, but at least I got your attention, and hopefully made you chuckle. ;P


End file.
